Our daughter
by Mollianne Alexis Adams Foster
Summary: This is the life of Kaitlynn Cassidy, the daughter of Neal and Emma. She hates her dad and doesn't know her mom yet. Warning: Rating might go up
1. Chapter 1

Kaitlynn Grace Cassidy was born to Emma Swan and Neal Cassidy on March 5, 2003.

Emma smiles at Neal while she is holding baby Kaitlynn. "She's so beautiful. I love her so much." Emma states

"I know." Neal replies "Can I hold her?" Emma hands Kaitlynn to Neal. "Too bad you won't be a good mother to her. I'm sorry, Emma, but she is better off without you." Neal explains as he walks out the door with Kaitlynn in his arms.

Emma screams and cries as she watches Neal leave with their daughter. She hated him for that, and how dare he say she wouldn't be a good mother.

* * *

Kaitlynn is nine months old and it's her first Christmas. Neal doesn't have much to give her, but he steals what he can. One thing that makes this Christmas extra special for Neal is Kaitlynn saying her first word.

Neal is sitting on a bed in a hotel room with his daughter that he broke into. He is playing peek-a-boo with Kaitlynn when suddenly Kaitlynn says, "Dada?"

Neal smiles and uncovers his eyes to look at Kaitlynn. "That's right, princess. I'm your daddy."

"Dada!" Kaitlynn says as she smiles proud of the word she has learned.

Neal hugged his daughter as he smiles. He is so happy and he can't wait till he can have conversations with his daughter.

* * *

Kaitlynn is nineteen months old. Neal takes her trick-or-treating for the first time and she is dressed as a ladybug. Neal is holding Kaitlynn's hand as he takes her around a really safe neighborhood. Kaitlynn is squealing with delight and Neal can't help but smile at his daughter's excitement.

At the end of the light, Kaitlynn says, "Wook daddy", as she holds her bag open to show her dad how much candy she has.

"Wow that's a lot of candy, princess." Neal commented smiling

* * *

Kaitlynn is three years old and she asks, "Daddy, why don't I have a mommy?"

Neal sighs sadly. He hoped Kaitlynn wouldn't ask about Emma. "I'm sorry, princess, but your mommy abandoned you when you were born." Neal lied

"Oh." Kaitlynn replied "Why?"

"I don't know, princess. I wish I did" Neal responded sadly "At least you have me. I love you, princess."

"I love you too, daddy" Kaitlynn replied hugging her daddy.

Relieved Neal sighed and hugged his daughter.

* * *

Five year old, Kaitlynn is with her daddy. Little does she know, her daddy is about to abandon her.

Neal's POV

I am walking to social services with my daughter, Kaitlynn. I feel so bad that I have to do this to her, and for the first time since I took her from Emma I actually regret what I did. As we walk into social services, I squat to my daughter's level and look at her with tears streaming down my face.

"Daddy, why you crying? What's wrong?" Kaitlynn asked

I hugged my daughter and cried, "I am so sorry, princess. I hope someday I will get the chance to explain this all to you and I hope that you won't hate me."

"Daddy, you're scaring me" Kaitlynn cried

"I love you so much, princess." I told her as I kissed her head then I stood up and turned around. As I started leaving I heard my daughter scream my name and I could tell from her voice that she was crying. At that moment I felt my heart break in two then shatter into a million pieces.

"Daddy!...Daddy!...Daddy!" Kaitlynn cried


	2. Chapter 2

Kaitlynn is ten years old when she finds out that her mom is Emma Swan. She decides that she wants to find her mom. A year later, Kaitlynn is eleven years old now. She stole three hundred dollars from her foster parents so she could runaway to find her mom, Emma Swan. Kaitlynn took a bus as far as she could then she ran the rest of the way. It had been about twelve hours since Kaitlynn left her foster parents house, and she arrived in Storybrooke, Maine.

Kaitlynn was walking around town when she saw a woman with dark brown hair in a pixie cut hairstyle approaching her.

"Are you lost, kiddo?" The woman asked her.

"No, I'm just out for a short walk. I live about a block from here." Kaitlynn lied

"Oh, well I'm Mary Margaret." The woman said smiling

"Nice to meet you, Mary Margaret . I'm Rosie." Kaitlynn replied lying about her name.

"Nice to meet you, Rosie." Mary Margaret Stated smiling.

Later after Mary Margaret left, Kaitlynn found a bench to sleep on. She was crying and talking in her sleep because she was having a bad dream about when her dad abandoned her.

In the morning, Kaitlynn found herself being awoken by a woman who looked like herself but older.

"Hi my name is Emma." Emma said as she introduced herself cautiously not wanting to scare the young girl off.

Kaitlynn replied, "Hi I'm Claire. How can I help you?"

"I was just concerned about you since you are sleeping outside on a bench." Emma explained

"I'm fine, Emma." Kaitlynn stated giving a small smile.

"I've never seen you in Storybrooke before. What brought you here?" Emma asked curiously.

"I'm looking for my mom which might be hard because all I know is that she lives here and her name is Emma Swan." Kaitlynn explained "my dad told me she abandoned me when I was born and last year I found out he took me from her."

Shocked Emma gasped and said, "My name is Emma Swan, but my daughter's name is Kaitlynn and she was kidnapped by her dad, Neal Cassidy at birth."

Kaitlynn smiled and hugged her mom, "Sorry I lied about my name. My name is actually Kaitlynn and my dad is or was Neal Cassidy."

Emma smiled and then frowned, "What happened to your dad?"

"Nothing he just abandoned me at social services when I was five, so I don't consider him my dad anymore." Kaitlynn explained

"Oh I'm sorry" Emma apologized

"It's ok. It's not your fault" Kaitlynn said smiling at her mom

"I want you to know that I will never leave you. I love you, kiddo." Emma told her daughter

Kaitlynn smiled and hugged her mom, "I love you too mom" Emma hugged her daughter back and smiled at being called 'mom'.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma walked back to the apartment with her daughter, Kaitlynn. She couldn't believe her daughter had finally found her.

Emma and Kaitlynn walked into the apartment. "Mom! Dad! Henry! I'm back from my walk." Emma yelled

Snow walked into the front room and whispered, "Shh, I just got your brother to sleep."

Emma looked down, "Oh sorry."

"It's ok. What are you doing here, Rosie? Emma, do you know her?" Snow asked whispering

"This is my daughter, Kaitlynn." Emma replied "Kaitlynn, this is my mom."

"Sorry I lied about my name ." Kaitlynn stated

"Oh, I see. Also I didn't know you had a daughter, Emma." Snow said and then looked at Kaitlynn. "Anyway nice to meet you, Kaitlynn. This might be hard to believe but my name is actually Snow as in Snow White."

Kaitlynn looked shocked, "Nice to meet you too."

Emma then explains hugging her daughter, "The reason you didn't know I had a daughter is because Neal kidnapped her from me when she was born. I didn't think I'd ever see her again so I just tried to forget about her because it was too painful."

"Oh that makes sense." Snow replied

"Is dad home?" Emma asked

"No there was an emergency in town." Snow said

Henry ran downstairs and saw his mom. "hi mom. who is this?" Henry said

"Henry, this is your little sister, Kaitlynn." Emma introduced "Kaitlynn this is your brother, Henry."

"Hi Henry, nice to meet you." Kaitlynn said

Henry smiled, "It's nice to meet you too, Kaitlynn."

"So Kaitlynn tell me some things about you." Snow stated wanted to know about her granddaughter.

"Well first of all, I'm mad at Neal for kidnapping me, lying to me, and then abandoning me. My favorite color is blue. My favorite food is artichokes. My favorite drink is hot chocolate with cinnamon." Kaitlynn responded "I also like singing, writing, acting, and horseback riding. When I was seven one of the foster parents had a neighbor named Joseph but I called him Joey. He had a horse named Hope and he let me ride Hope whenever I wanted to as long as he was with me."

"That's great that you had someone teach you to ride a horse just out of kindness." Emma replied "As for the hot chocolate thing that runs in the family."

"Also right after Neal abandoned me I had foster parents, Piper and Dan who were really nice. I called the mama and papa." Kaitlynn explained "Papa Dan would always spin me around and take me to the park. Sometimes he would tickle me. Mama Piper would play with me, she let me bake with her and we would sing together. She was a really good cook and baker. Sadly I was only there for a year, because their neighbors didn't like me so they lied about how mama Piper and papa Dan were treating me."

"Sounds like you had a good childhood for a while." Snow stated

Kaitlynn smiled and then frowned, "I did but at the next foster home that all changed."

Emma looked sad as she frowned, "I'm sorry. I never wanted that for you. I should have looked for you, but I didn't because I was scared."

Kaitlynn smiles, "It's ok, mom. It's not your fault. You didn't abandon me."

Emma nods but she was still kind of sad. She wanted to be able to protect her daughter from anything or anyone who wanted to harm her.


	4. Chapter 4

That night when Kaitlynn went to sleep, she had a bad dream about one of her foster dads from when she was eight.

*Kaitlynn's dream*

A crying 8 year old, Kaitlynn was locked in the basement. Her foster dad, Michael walked down. Then he walked over to Kaitlynn and started to punch, kick and slap Kaitlynn.

Kaitlynn started crying harder, "Sir, pl...easssse ssstttoooop. I'm sssssooorryyyy."

"Shut up, stupid brat." Michael yelled as he hit her harder "You brought this on yourself. It's all your fault. You drove my wife away."

*End of Dream*

Kaitlynn was still asleep but she was crying and mumbling to herself, "It's all my fault. It's all my fault. It's all my fault."

Emma woke up hearing cries, she walked into Kaitlynn's new room and rubbed her daughter's back. "Shh kiddo, it's ok. Whatever it is it's not your fault." Emma reassured her daughter

Kaitlynn woke up, hugged her mom and cried heavily. "I...it w...wa...was...m...my...f...fa...fau...faul...fault, m...mo...momm...mommy. I...it...wa...was...m...my...fau...faul...fault."

"Kiddo it was just a bad dream. It wasn't real." Emma said as she hugged her daughter back, while holding Kaitlynn close.

Kaitlynn shook her head as she cried, "I..it...wa...was...a...mem...memor...memory."

"That may be, but your safe now. I won't let anything happen to you and neither will grandma or either of your grandpas." Emma told her daughter

Kaitlynn sniffled as she nodded, "Mommy, will you sleep with me?"

Emma smiled and nodded as she laid down next to Kaitlynn, "Of course I will kiddo. I love you."

Kaitlynn snuggled up next to her mommy, "I love you too mommy."

The rest of the night, Kaitlynn had pleasant dreams since she knew she was safe and that her mommy and new family would always protect her.


	5. Chapter 5

Kaitlynn wakes up the next morning and walks downstairs. She sees her mom and grandma in the kitchen.

"Morning Mom. Morning Grams." Kaitlynn said

"Morning kiddo." Emma said

"Morning sweetie." Snow said then she told Emma, "Emma, get out of the kitchen and stop eating the pancake batter."

Emma puts up her arms in surrender as she walks out of the kitchen, "Ok mom, I'm going. Gosh, I wish dad was here."

Snow shakes her head, "You're just like your father."

Kaitlynn laughs, " I guess I'm like my mom because I like eating raw pancake batter too."

Snow shakes her head again, "Oh no!"

"You have to try your grandma's. It's the best I have ever tasted." Emma told her daughter. Snow just shakes her head.

Henry walks downstairs, "Morning Mom. Morning Grams. Morning sister."

"Morning kid." Emma said

"Morning buddy." Snow said

"Morning brother." Kaitlynn said

After eating breakfast, Henry asked, "Mom, can I show Kaitlynn around town?"

"Uh I suppose. Stay safe and out of trouble." Emma replied "As sheriff I will here about any trouble you get into."

Henry smiles, "Ok thanks mom."

"Yeah thanks mom." Kaitlynn smiled "We'll stay out of trouble. I promise."

Henry and Kaitlynn headed towards the door. Emma told her son, "Henry, watch your sister. If she is anything like me, she will probably get into trouble."

Henry nodded, "Ok mom. I will."

Kaitlynn gasped shocked, "I won't get into trouble."

Emma nodded, "Ok kiddo."

Henry and Kaitlynn left the apartment. Kaitlynn asked, "Ok so what are we gonna do? I need an adventure."

Henry smiled cheekily, "An adventure, eh? I can take you on an adventure."

Kaitlynn smiled cheekily back, "What should we do, brother of mine?"

"I have an idea, sis." Henry stated "Just follow me."

Henry ran to his destination and Kaitlynn followed him wondering where and what they were going to do.


	6. Chapter 6

Henry leads Kaitlynn to Regina's vault and shows her around all the magic stuff.

Kaitlynn looks around in awe, "This is so cool, but what are in all those glowing red boxes?"

"Those are hearts." Henry replied

Kaitlynn looked disgusted, "that's mean."

"She's not that person anymore. She hasn't been ever since she adopted me." Henry explained. Kaitlynn nodded in understanding.

Then Kaitlynn and Henry hear someone coming into the vault. They both freeze and then turn around slowly to see Regina.

"Henry" Regina scolded lightly "What are you doing here? And who is the girl?"

Henry replied, "This is Kaitlynn. I was just showing her all the cool things in here."

Regina sighed, "Henry, the stuff in here is dangerous." Regina looked at Kaitlynn, "Who exactly are you, Kaitlynn?"

"I'm Henry's little sister." Kaitlynn replied shyly while taking a step back from Regina "I'm Emma and Neal's daughter."

Regina nodded, "Ok I guess I have to call Emma."

* * *

At the apartment, Emma's phone rings.

Emma picks up her phone and answers it, "Hi Regina"

"Hi Emma." Regina said "You'll never guess where your kids are right now."

Emma sighed, "Where are they?"

"They're in my vault." Regina replied

"Alright I'm on my way." Emma told Regina

* * *

On the drive back to the apartment, Emma asked her kids, "What were you thinking? Especially you Henry, you know magic is dangerous?"

"Sorry mom." Henry said "We were just looking for fun."

Kaitlynn felt so bad that she burst into tears, "I'm sorry, mommy."

Emma said softly, "Oh kiddo, it's ok. Don't cry. It's mostly Henry's fault. You didn't know that magic is dangerous."

Kaitlynn nodded with tears streaming down her face. She wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

"As for you, Henry, you're grounded for a week." Emma said sternly

Henry frowned but nodded, "Ok and again I'm sorry mom."

"You're forgiven kid." Emma said


	7. Chapter 7

Neal just got out of jail from the all petty theft that he did with his daughter. He goes to Storybrooke and knocks on the Charming's apartment. Emma answers the door and Kaitlynn stands behind her.

"Neal!"Emma says shocked "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my daughter." Neal said

Kaitlynn stepped out from behind her mom, "What could you possibly have to say to me?"

"I came to explain why I had to leave you six years ago." Neal said. Kaitlynn crossed her arms and looked at him like what could you possible say that justifies abandoning your daughter. Neal sighed, "I had been caught by the police for petty theft. Remember how we used to steal together?"

Emma looked at Neal in disbelief, "You used our daughter to steal. Neal that's unacceptable. It's okay to do it with me, but with our daughter that's crossing the line."

Kaitlynn nodded, "Mom, it was so we could eat. He couldn't get a job because he wouldn't have had anyone to watch me."

Emma sighed, "It still wasn't okay."

Neal nodded in agreement with Emma, "Yes princess that was wrong of me and I'm sorry." Then Neal looked at Emma, "But what did you want me to do? Get a job? That was easier said than done. And any day care places that were in the area were either too expensive or all the spots were filled up. Plus I had to raise her alone. Sure I did take her from you, but you didn't come after me."

Emma replied, "I wanted you to be more responsible. I'm sorry I didn't come after you. I really am, but I was scared. I didn't think I could be a mother especially only two years after I had given up Henry."

Kaitlynn butted in, "Mom, Daddy please stop arguing. It's not getting you anywhere." Emma and Neal instantly stop arguing. Kaitlynn hugs her dad and says, "I forgive you for abandoning me, daddy."

Neal hugs his daughter back, "I didn't want you to be traumatized by seeing me get arrested."

"It's okay daddy. I forgive you." Kaitlynn said again

Neal smiled and kissed his daughter's forehead. Kaitlynn smiled back and asked, "Are you going to stay, daddy?"

Neal looked at Emma, "What do you say, Emma? Should we give our family a try?"

Emma looked at Neal quizzically, "Uh sure. why not? We'll do it for the kids."

Neal nodded, "Yes, for the kids.

Kaitlynn smiled and hugged her kids. Neal and Emma hugged Kaitlynn back.

* * *

Sorry for the delay. and sorry for not having Henry in this chapter. He'll definitely be in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

It's the first week of Emma and Neal trying to be a family with their son and daughter. Kaitlynn is happy to have her daddy back while Henry is happy to have a dad in his life. They are looking for a house to buy.

Kaitlynn and Henry wake up and walk down stairs. They smile at their parents.

"Morning mom" Henry says "Morning dad"

"Morning mom" Kaitlynn says "Morning daddy."

"Moring kiddos" Emma replies

"Morning princess." Neal replies "Morning bud."

"What are you doing, mom and daddy?" Kaitlynn asked

"We're looking for a house, kiddo." Emma replied

"Why?" Henry asked

Neal chuckled slightly, "For the four of us to live in as a family."

* * *

I'm sorry. I ran out of ideas for this story, and lost my inspiration.


End file.
